Just Between Us Girls
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Seaon 3Buffy has to guard Spike while Giles is on an errant. Willow offers to keep her company and they both invite Anya to get to know her better. Anya stirs the conversation onto more 'interesting' topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just Between Us Girls

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Season 3

**Summary:** Buffy has to guard Spike while Giles is on an errand. Willow offers to keep her company and they both invite Anya to get to know her better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the plot. They all belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Part One**

"So, everything is fine with you and Riley," said Willow as she prepared two mugs of hot chocolate for her and Buffy. Giles had begun buying chocolate and a ton of other stuff for the teens that practically camped in his house ever since the library had been blown up.

"Yeah," said Buffy. "He asked me out. Not exactly a date, but something along the lines of 'There's a party going on at my dorm and I'd like to see you again there', which is fine by me."

"Dating in a no dating way is good," said Willow as she handed a mug to Buffy. The slayer accepted with a smile and grabbed the marsh mallows from the cupboard. The two girls walked to the living room where Spike was tied to a chair, and gagged, in front of the television, glaring at them. From that place he snorted earning murderous looks from the girls.

"Fmhs. Thtlscrbt," he said.

"What did he say?" wondered Willow.

Buffy squinted. "I think it's something like: 'Females. That's all you care about.'"

"Hey!" exclaimed Willow.

Spike said something else.

"Maybe we should un-gag him?" suggested Willow.

Buffy made a face. Willow gave her a light shove and Buffy obeyed. Soon Spike was able to move his jaw.

"About bloody time!"

"You're this close mister!" growled Buffy as she took her seat again.

"What did you say before?" wondered Willow.

"I asked if all you think about is clothes and boys and whether you share everything," he repeated.

"We do!" they chorused.

Willow turned back to Buffy. "So have you kissed?"

Spike groaned. "Bloody Hell! Cut me some slack here!"

"Why don't you shut up?" snapped Buffy.

The bell rang just then.

"Anya's here!" Willow stood up and went to answer the door. Soon the former vengeance demon sat with the slayer and the witch, a mug of chocolate-courtesy of Willow- in her hands and the talk was focused on Riley.

"You should definitely try him out," decided Anya.

"Anya, he's a man, not a car!" said Willow.

"Men lie and cheat, cars don't," stated Anya.

"Still, men are not objects," said Willow.

"They don't think the same as women," said Anya. "Anyway, I gave Xander a chance. It was fun, we continued going at it."

"Don't you mean dating?" said Willow.

"I think she meant exactly what she said," Buffy decided and she took a sip.

"Orgasms are what's worth it in a relationship," said Anya and Buffy choked. Willow turned redder than a tomato.

"Oh, come on! Like it wasn't like that with you and Oz," Anya prodded the younger girl.

Willow let out a faint squeak of protest and a mumbled response so low that even Spike, who remained oddly quiet, did not catch it.

"Speak up dear," Anya said in a way that sounded like an old maid.

Willow glared at Anya, still embarrassed. "I said it's not like that with Oz."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy it?"

"No, of course not! I mean…Well, he is good with his hands," she finished flustered.

"How about our favorite slayer?" Anya asked.

It was Buffy's turn to fidget.

"Well, I only had one night with Angel. That creep Parker doesn't count," said Buffy, feeling uncomfortable.

"Who was better?" Anya asked and Willow did not appeared shocked, but looked rather interested.

Buffy mastered a smile. "Definitely NOT Parker."

Her audience was captive.

"Well, he was not that strong, no stamina whatsoever," said Buffy. "And…"

"And?" Anya and Willow probed.

"I had to fake it."

The girls dissolved to laughter while Spike blinked.

'This is getting interesting,' he thought. 'I'll finally get a clue about what women say in those girl-nights and it took me what? Just a century.'

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed when she could speak again. "You should have told him. Hurt him back."

Buffy shook her head. "Well, I can't really blame him. I mean, sure he beats a vibrator, but it's not his fault he's…well, he's human."

Anya nodded knowingly while Willow looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"Vampire stamina," replied Anya. "They're not human, don't need to breathe, they are experienced. Am I right Buffy?"

The slayer nodded. "That and Parker was not as big as he'd like to be. I mean, sure size doesn't matter but at least he should have a size."

Willow's eyes widened while Spike choked.

"Something wrong Spike?" asked Buffy with a knowing smirk.

"Nope nothing," he shook his head frantically.

"No snide comments?" she went on.

He cleared his throat. "A-Actually, I agree with Anya and size does matter."

Willow let out another squeak.

"Vampires make no distinction, Will. Humans, demons, male or female," said Buffy.

The red haired girl nodded.

"I thought you and Angel only had one night," said Anya thoughtfully. "You remember his size after two years?"

"Not exactly," said Buffy.

"Buffy-" Willow started.

"They kept on when he was soulless Red," said Spike.

"What!" the other two girls turned to stare at him.

He shrugged. "I could smell it."

"Oh," Willow said.

"Vampire senses," said Anya knowingly.

Buffy just stared at her hands.

"Only then, right?" said Willow. At Buffy's silence she shrieked. "Buffy!"

"Well, we only stayed with the preliminary stuff. We could hardly give it up completely! And we were careful, Will."

"As long as they can give you an orgasm," said Anya.

There was a short silence, soon broken by Willow.

"Does Giles know, about Angelus I mean?"

"Yeah, he saw us making out outside a crypt once. He did not say anything afterwards. Angelus told me later that he sensed him. That was before Mrs. Callendar's murder."

"The whole cemetery reeked of sex, mixing up the scents," agreed Spike. "It was difficult to hunt."

Nobody found any appropriate answer to that.

"So, Angel or Angelus?" Anya asked the question that entered her mind from the moment Buffy admitted to having a relationship with the two versions of the same vampire.

"Both," said Buffy. "Depends on the mood I'm in. Still, they are one body and have the same experience."

"Well, we know about Willow, so that brings us to Spike," decided Anya.

"No, it doesn't," said the blond vampire.

"Come on! Just spill. Who was the best lover you ever had," Anya pressed.

Spike gave a timid look at Buffy.

".God." Willow gasped.

"Angelus," Spike and Buffy said together.

Spike gave her a look. "You knew?"

"Angel told me, after I pestered him about it. Also, I saw into his memories last year and saw one of the two of you. Remember France, in that alley by the church?"

Spike had a wistful look on his face.

"Earth to Spike," Anya said. The vampire shook his head.

"Those were good times," Spike told them. "And not just because of the chip. No, then the blood tasted better. God I miss those days!"

"Don't get all misty on us," said Buffy.

He glared at her but not for long and not with hate, more like annoyance.

"Does that mean that Spike is gay?" asked Willow.

"Hey!" Spike protested. "Angelus is family. I don't sleep with just any guy."

"Family?" echoed Willow.

"Does that mean Darla was game?" Buffy made a face.

Spike shuddered. "Thank the Gods below but no."

"You did not like her?" asked Willow.

"I have taste and class, Red."

"Harmony?" Buffy reminded him.

"I was drunk and made a mistake. She stuck with me after that."

"She does that, or did," agreed Willow.

"So, Slayer, you think vampires are better than humans?" asked Spike.

Buffy colored.

"Come on, just say it luv. If I admitted I shagged the Poof you could admit you like shagging the Un-dead," he prodded.

"Introduction to the British slang," Willow was awed.

"Focus Willow," said Anya. "The question remains, Un-dead or alive?"

Buffy sighed. "Un-dead."

Spike let out a whoop of laughter. "Slayer, you are a really troubled individual."

"Not really, it's just the rush," she said.

"Faith was right? You feel horny after patrol?" asked Willow. At Anya's wondrous stare she asked: "What?"

"I just can't believe you used the word 'horny' without blushing," she admitted.

"Or stuttering," Spike added.

She made a face at them and turned to Buffy. "So?"

"Faith was right. After a good kill I get cravings. You know something crunchy and sweet to eat and release a bit of tension. There I admitted it."

"It's normal pet. Vampires are the same," said Spike. "It's the predator in you. It gives you primal needs."

"I had the same cravings as a demon," Anya confirmed. "And I am the first to say that vampires are the way to go, compared to other demons. Lamias are the best, but they are hard to come across, nearly extinct. Pity, really, though they don't go with just anyone. They show a preference to vampires."

"Huh," was all Willow could say. "You've slept with a vampire?"

"Five actually," said Anya. "It was around 1560, during an orgy. But don't tell Xander. He gets argumentative when I even suggest a threesome."

"Okay," said Buffy trying to get that picture out of her head.

Spike looked most amused with the former demon. Then he remembered how the red head was also involved with a demon.

_'For demon hunters they sure date them a lot,'_ he thought wryly.

"How is sex with werewolves?" he asked the witch.

"Wolfy," she said. "And sometimes he purrs afterwards, like a big dog, or a really big kitty. It's the cutest sound."

"Vampires purr as well," said Buffy before she could stop herself.

Spike turned to stare at her abruptly.

"What?" she asked him, but it was Anya who voiced it.

"Angel bit you! During sex, not like the time Xander told me he fed to clear the poison."

"A vampire purrs when it's feeling sated, happy and safe," Spike explained. "That happens after sex, usually, which includes bloodletting." He raised his scarred eyebrow in pointed question.

She shifted under Willow's questioning eyes. "Yes."

"Buffy! You never told me."

"Well, with Angelus and everything…"

"Did Angelus bite you?" Willow asked. This new information was proving to be rather disturbing.

Buffy colored.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Anya gave her an admiring look. At Willows look she went on. "Angelus has the best rumor in the world. There's not one demon that doesn't want to sleep with him."

"True," said Spike.

"But he's evil," Willow was buffed.

"But a stallion. And he knows many, many tricks. He gets a bit kinky, true, but a vampire's bite is amazing," said Anya. "Plus, I always came harder after I was bit."

Willow blushed.

"Were did he bite?" the question came to Anya then.

It was Buffy's place to blush.

"We get the picture," said Anya.

"No we don't," Spike said.

Buffy glared at him.

"Fine, at least show where's the other bloody mark," asked Spike.

Buffy showed him the mark on her neck, still visible after so long.

"Bloody hell, Slayer! That's a Mark with a capital M. The Poof claimed you!"

"He did what?" she demanded.

"You are considered his Mate, pet. No vampire of clan Aurelius can lay a hand on you, ever."

"I'm so gonna kill him," said Buffy.

"Or not," said Spike.

He received their curious glances, but the door opened and Giles walked in carrying a pile of books and effectively halting any further conversation.

"Well, hello girls," he said pleasantly.

"And Man!" yelled Spike.

Giles glared at him. "What's he doing with his mouth loose?"

"We kinda needed his opinion on a matter," Willow hurriedly put in.

"Well then, I'll just drop these in my room and be right back," he said eyeing them strangely. Buffy and Anya were looking at them with the same smile.

Once he was out of sight Spike was the center of attention.

"Speak," Buffy ordered.

"I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

"Deal," the girls said in unison.

* * *

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just Between Us Girls

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 3, Angel the series: Season 1

**Summary:** Spike is not the only male that hears of the conversation that took place in Giles' flat.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the plot. They all belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Part Two**

"Angel!" Cordelia yelled.

The tall, dark vampire was speaking with Doyle that very moment.

"I'm talking here!" Cordelia went on.

The two men grimaced. "Yes, Cordelia," Angel turned to face her fully.

"This came for you."

Angel frowned at the parcel.

"There's no return address," observed Cordelia.

Angel noticed the letters were typed, no familiar scent on the parcel. He took it from Cordelia's hands and after a slight hesitation unwrapped it.

"A tape," Doyle said as he stared the plastic, black item. "Who would send you a tape?"

"Especially when you don't even own a TV set," Cordelia put her cent in.

Angel glared at her but soon dismissed her. He was getting curious.

"There's only one way," he told them.

Two hours later the trio stood in Angel's dark apartment staring at the dark screen.

"Wow," was all Cordelia could say.

"I can't believe you actually made the step!" Doyle was equally surprised.

"Welcome to the 21st century boss," said Cordelia.

"Amen," Doyle chirped.

Angel for his part just ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What are you waiting for? The suspense is killing me," Cordelia urged him.

"If only," Angel muttered under his unneeded breath.

"Did you say something?" she demanded suspiciously.

He did not reply and just handed her the tape. Cordelia was the only one among them who knew how to operate it and they had no time to read the instruction manual.

The screen was black for several seconds before the familiar tapestry of a room he would never forget came into view.

"Hey! That's Buffy's room!" Cordelia the ever helpful supplied.

Doyle was impressed. "Buffy's your ex, right Angel?"

The vampire ignored him in favor of staring at the screen. The room had changed a bit. Most of her things were not there. She had begun packing before Graduation. She had been looking forward to moving to the dorms.

Voices came from somewhere off screen. Soon three females entered the bedroom, carrying a tray full of chocolates. The view was rather good, although the fur of one of her stuffed animals blurred the imaged a bit.

_"Too bad, he has a tight ass," said Anya as she dropped on the bed._

_"Anya!" Willow screeched._

_"She does have a point," Buffy was reluctant to admit._

Angel looked startled. Buffy never commented on male body parts.

_"So, when did Giles say he'd bring Spike over?" Willow unwrapped a sweet._

"Spike!" Cordelia squeaked.

"_Did he say what he wanted?" Buffy waved her hands, a gesture of nervousness._

Angel wanted to smile. She was cute.

_"Who Giles?" That was Willow._

_"I think she meant Spike," Anya said. _

_Willow's eyes widened._

In Angel's office the resident vampire had a similar reaction to the news.

_"I still think you should not have made that deal with him," Anya stated._

_"Maybe, but we haven't got that many chances to actually have fun around here. And Spike can be nice when he's not nosy or obnoxious or rude," Buffy defended._

_"And tied down," Anya nodded. "I wish I could convince Xander about that threesome." She paused to think. "Or maybe I could get Spike and someone else. Buffy, what are you doing on Friday night?"_

Doyle and Cordelia jumped at the low growl that escaped Angel. He had reverted to demon form and was now snarling at the screen.

"Calm down Angel, I bet that Anya girl is joking," Doyle was quick to say.

Cordelia was nodding frantically beside Doyle. "Of course. She's always annoying and butting in on other people's business."

_"I don't think so," came Buffy's reply_

And Angel calmed down a bit, enough to regain his human face.

Behind him Doyle and Cordelia sighed in relief.

_"Hey! How come I'm not on the list?" Willow complained_

"I really need popcorn for this," Doyle muttered.

"I can't believe my ears," Cordelia said to no one in particular.

_"You would be willing? What about Oz and all that about how wolfy he is?" Anya wanted to know._

_"You got me worked up the other night," the witch defended._

"Other night?" Angel and Cordelia echoed.

_The distant sound of the doorbell made Buffy stand._

_"Be back in a sec," she yelled as she ran._

_"Why wasn't I considered as an option?" Willow asked of Anya._

_"You and Oz are exclusive so I figured you'd say no. I did consider you though," Anya told her._

_"…crazy." Buffy's voice drifted up the stairs. Soon, she and Spike came into view._

_"Good, you have chocolate, not like last time. Nice room by the way. Better than that dorm of yours," Spike took up a spot on the bed, leaning back on the pillows. Buffy came to sit next to him _(in a proximity that earned another growl from Angel).

_"Why isn't he tied up?" Anya was more curious than concerned. _

_"We'll tie him up when Giles comes back to get him," Buffy replied handing Spike a bar of chocolate. He accepted with a smile._

_"You still haven't given me that recipe your mother has for hot cocoa," Spike complained._

_"I waited until you found your own crypt," Buffy replied._

_"Sooo nice of you," Spike imitated Buffy's voice._

_Buffy glared at him and playfully swatted his arm._

_"Anyway, I think we were interrupted the last time," Spike decided._

_"I still can't believe you had sex with Angelus," Willow muttered._

"What?" Cordelia screeched.

Angel did something nearly impossible for a vampire; he blushed.

_"I can't believe they went on afterwards," Spike said. "Especially knowing how guilt ridden Peaches is."_

Cordelia landed a punch on Angel's shoulder. It made her hand ache and him to simply blink, but she had to vent her anger and sock. "You were having sex after you learnt about the clause?" she demanded.

"We did not go all the way." He sounded guilty like a teenager caught on the act by his girlfriend's parents.

Doyle looked like he was about to laugh or scold him. Cordelia just tried to incinerate him where he stood.

_"He gave her great orgasms," Anya rushed to the rescue._

Doyle snickered seeing how embarrassed Angel looked. Cordelia had gone pale.

"Maybe you two should leave," he told Doyle and Cordelia.

_"It doesn't make everything right," Willow said._

_"Yes it does," Spike and Buffy chorused._

_Willow blushed and Anya laughed._

"I think I need to scrub my brain now," Cordelia muttered.

Doyle shifted uneasily.

Angel looked anywhere but them.

_"Still, we did not have time to finish," Spike brought the girls back on the now._

_"I wanted to ask Anya a question," Willow said._

_"This could get interesting," said Spike. "Slayer, do you have any liquor in the house."_

_"Kitchen, under the sink for vodka and living room cabinet for whisky."_

_Spike got up. "Don't start without me," he warned._

Cordelia took the opportunity to yell at Angel.

"You and Buffy continued having sex despite Angelus? And why the hell she slept with him if he tried to kill her?"

"He didn't," Angel was reluctant to reply. "The demon was obsessed with her and wanted to turn her after she matured a bit. He could not stay away from her and neither could Buffy. After the Judge incident they met at one of the cemeteries."

"Where else?" muttered Cordelia with a shrug.

"Spike is back," Doyle informed them.

_"Brought the vodka."_

_"Well, I wanted to know if you ever had sex in male form," Willow asked Anya._

_"1590," Anya said, "Then again in 1687 and then in 1899, right on the turn of the century."_

_"How was it?" Willow asked._

_"Interesting."_

_"You had sex with a man or a woman," Buffy asked._

"I wanted to ask the same thing," Doyle muttered. Cordelia gave him a strange look.

_"I tried everything actually. Just don't tell Xander. He freaked when I asked for a bit more spice in our sex life."_

_"Define it to us," Spike was eager to hear._

_"Well, something along the lines of stimulants, or maybe bondage," said the former demon._

_"He's an idiot," muttered Spike._

_"I second that," Buffy spoke before she could think._

Angel cringed. Cordelia had blushed and Doyle was not faring any better.

_"I don't want to know, ever," Willow proclaimed._

_"I do," Anya said._

_Buffy flushed. _

_"Come on Slayer," Spike whined. "I'll do anything."_

_"Well…One time we used manacles with Angelus," the Slayer was reluctant to admit._

"Oh, God!" Cordelia exclaimed as she covered her ears. "I'm so out of here!"

Yet she made no move to leave.

Angel, for his part, went beat red in embarrassment.

_"And?" Anya probed._

_"Scarves with both Angelus and Angel. Silk."_

_"Who got to be tied down?" Willow asked._

"I'll never be able to wear a scarf ever again," said Cordelia.

Angel stood ready for their next reaction if the conversation stirred the way he thought it was.

_"Well, Angelus liked me tied up, but after one night he changed his mind. Angel held that memory. Mostly, I was tied down, not that I complained," Buffy had a wistful smile. "I prefer the scarves, though. Their texture is arousing."_

"I really need a drink," muttered Doyle.

Cordelia glared at Angel's silk shirt, the vampire ignoring them. In fact he had not spoken or glanced their way for a long while.

_"Yeah, they bite though," said Spike. "But pain is good."_

_Anya nodded, grabbing the bottle of vodka from Spike and taking a swig._

_"Better than an orgy?" Buffy asked Anya._

Angel let out a sound that sounded like a yelp, or even a squeak. Cordelia noticed Doyle come back down holding two bottles of scotch. He handed one to Angel. The vampire took it and gulped down half the bottle.

"He might need more," said Cordelia.

Doyle just nodded.

_"It depends, really. A vampire I was dating once, Cristien, he had a thing about whips."_

_"Whips are good," Spike interjected._

_"Of course they are, if you heal fast," said Anya. "Xander let me once be the dom. It was fun."_

_"I thought he said no to weird stuff," said Willow._

_"But he agreed to role playing," said Anya._

_"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what was the theme of the night?" Buffy asked._

_"He was my slave and I was the virgin daughter of the owner," said Anya._

"You know these people?" Doyle looked surprised.

"Unfortunately yes," said Cordelia.

Angel tried to suppress the image as well. Now he had one more reason to not like Xander.

_"Okay," Willow said after a long pause._

_"No amount of alcohol can take that image away," said Spike with a grimace._

_"Ugh," was all Buffy uttered._

_"Like Angelus did not play Lord of Pain with you," said Anya._

Angel took another gulp from the drink. The discussion the four on the tape had was bringing back memories and made him want to do several things, one stupider than the other and all of them Buffy-centered.

_"Actually," Buffy bit her lip._

_Spike offered her the bottle and she took a long sip._

_"Well, Angelus likes to receive pain as much as he likes dishing it out."_

_"Don't start the cryptic crap, Slayer," Spike whined._

_She gave them an evil smirk that revealed that which Angelus had. "Holy water, crosses, sunlight." She counted the ways in her fingers. _

_"Crosses?" Spike asked._

_"Angel's favorite," Buffy said seriously._

Angel wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, probably for the rest of eternity.

"That was the last straw," Cordelia said as she ran out of the room. Doyle went to join her, leaving his bottle down for Angel.

"Good luck mate," he muttered, not whether the vampire was paying attention or not.

_"Angelus was into holy water. Once I sprinkled the scarves with it…Well, he did like it."_

_"And the bloodletting," Spike reminded her._

Angel choked on the whisky. 'Exactly what did they discuss the last time?' he wondered.

Then again he had an idea. He took a look at his Childe and his mate.

'Mate.'

The word rang strong in his head and heart and blood. Buffy was his mate. He fell in love with her on first sight but only after they had parted gave way to the demon. It was a moment of weakness, one he would repeat again.

_"It just occurred to me that out of all of us Buffy is kinkier," Willow mused._

_"No way Red. I come first."_

_"Elaborate," said Willow._

_"I stayed with Dru for a century. How much kinkier does it get?" demanded the bleached vampire?_

_"How about making out with the vamped version of yourself from another universe?" Buffy suggested._

_Anya stared at Willow and Spike got the hint. He had a wonderful expression, somewhere between shock and pleasure._

_"Well," he found his voice. "Looks like little Miss Willow has a dark side."_

_"I like you more," Anya told Willow._

_"I think I need the vodka," the witch decided._

_The rest chuckled._

_"So as we're here anyway, does anyone want to ask anything?" Spike said._

_"No doctor Spike," Buffy said with mirth._

They continued fooling around. Anya did most of the talking; describing some orgy she had taken part centuries ago. Angel in front of the screen paying only half an ear to what Anya was actually saying. His whole attention was focused on Buffy and how she looked. He scowled at the times she drank more vodka and cursed at his reckless Childe.

He heard how Willow had broken up with Oz, how she empathized with Buffy, how she almost took Anya's place as a demon. On that last tidbit of information he shuddered. Vampire Willow was bad; Willow the Vengeance demon would have been…he could not describe it. And then…

_"Sorry again for that spell," she told Buffy and Spike._

_"It was not that bad," Buffy said then._

_Spike perked up. "Really?"_

_"It might be the vodka speaking," said the Slayer._

_"If you must know, no one has ever complained about my kissing skills," said Spike._

Angel practically spit the whisky he was about to swallow.

'Buffy and Spike?'

_"That's why Drusilla dumped you?" Anya said._

_"Tell them Slayer," Spike pouted._

_Buffy rolled her eyes._

_Getting exasperated, Spike grabbed her and kissed her._

Angel threw the bottle against the wall, letting out a furious growl.

Doyle hurried down, Cordelia following behind him. Both of them took in the scene where Spike and Buffy did some very heavy kissing.

"Are they going to come back for air, 'cause he might not need it but she does," muttered Cordelia.

Angel was in deep vamp face, growling and clenching his fists.

_"Wow!" that was all Willow could say for several minutes._

_Anya nodded._

_Spike released Buffy, who was now talking long, deep breaths. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen._

_"Imagine if he went down on her," said Anya with a wistful look in her eyes._

Doyle had to grab Angel from smashing the television screen. Cordelia just looked dumbstruck at what she had seen.

"Calm down Angel," Doyle kept saying.

"That asshole, that good for nothing vampire. I should have staked his ass years ago," Angel kept saying.

_"Anya!" Willow shouted. "I don't want detailed images."_

_"Did Oz ever go down on you?" demanded the former demon._

Cordelia was out of the room in record time.

Doyle followed soon after, reluctant to leave Angel in the state the vampire was in.

_"Yes," the witch supplied reluctantly._

_"How about the opposite?" Spike demanded._

_The witch colored._

_"Guys," warned Buffy._

_"Shut up Slayer. I bet you did give Peaches a blow job. Or was it Angelus. The Poof would be too much of a gentleman to ask."_

Angel blushed again and he was thankful he was alone again. He looked down at his crotch. The conversation was getting him worked up.

_"Buffy!" Anya said impressed. Willow had screamed her name in shock._

_"You said nothing about the bondage and yet a blow job offends you?" the Slayer asked Willow._

_"More like the you with Angelus scenario," her friend admitted. "We had discussed about the blow job. You had given it to Angel before your birthday."_

_Buffy looked horrified, so did Willow once she realized her slip. Anya laughed and Spike had a look like it was present day for vampires with lots of blood and carnage._

_"Oops," Willow winced._

Angel winced as well. He had no idea Willow had known about that.

'Had they practiced,' he wondered to himself but soon found the picture dangerous and weird.

_"Slayer, I never thought you of all people had it in you. And don't even get me started about Angel," Spike had a huge grin on his face._

_"Did you use condoms?" Anya was curious._

_"I thought vampires…you know," Willow stuttered._

_"Shot blanks?" Anya offered._

_"Hey!" Spike yelped._

_"No offence meant," Anya clarified. "Most humans that have sex with vampires use because of the diseases. Vampires are incredibly active sexual creatures. Others just have trouble…swallowing."_

_"Huh," Willow just stared._

_"Because it is rather weird. They have no bodily fluids," Anya said awkwardly._

_"You mean…blood?" Willow looked uncomfortable._

_"Sounding incredibly lame, let me say one thing: Duh," that was Spike. _

_All eyes were on Buffy. "What can I say?" she shrugged._

_"Is it cold?" Willow asks. "Cause, you know, dead body."_

_Spike actually blushed._

_"Not really," Anya replied._

Angel groaned. This was torture. And very embarrassing.

_"Saved by the bell," Spike muttered then._

_Buffy stood._

_"Wait! It's Xander!" Spike warned._

After that there was rustle and cursing as they tied Spike, but the tape ended.

Angel stared at the empty screen.

Sunnydale, two days before:

"Spike, you're the best," Willow said with a smile. She wore gloves as she took care of the video tape.

"I had motive," said the vampire, smiling despite the ropes.

They all moved to the sitting room.

"I'll mail it tomorrow," said Willow.

Buffy scratched the band aid on her wrist. Spike had drunk from her earlier, after he had told them the plan. It was a fair exchange though.

"You'd better be right," warned Buffy.

"End of discussion," ordered Willow as she opened the door to Xander.

"Hey guys! Brought the movies and the pizza," Xander announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Just Between Us Girls

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 3, Angel the series: Season 1

**Summary:** The girls and Spike ponder over the possible results of their scheme, unaware of an eavesdropper.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the plot. They all belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

* * *

**Part Three**

**Summer's Residence:**

"Maybe it was too much," Buffy bit her lower lip.

Spike waved her off. "The Poof deserves as much."

"I guess…" the Slayer was reluctant to agree.

"I, for one, regret it," Willow told the assembled group.

They had gathered at Buffy's house and ordered pizza's to talk about their latest scheme. It had been a week since they sent the tape and they knew for a fact that Angel had seen it. The red haired witch had called Cordelia and the former cheerleader had stammered when she realized who was on the phone with her. Willow had snickered afterwards for her amazing accomplishment: she had managed to shut Cordelia up.

"Why?" Anya demanded. She grabbed another slice of pizza.

"I never wanted to know so much about vampires and sex," said Willow.

"I never wanted you to know that stuff either," Buffy clarified.

"Where's your toy boy?" Spike asked Anya.

"He's at work," the former demon grumped. "No orgasms for this demon tonight. He works until dawn."

"What a terrible fate," Spike mocked.

Anya failed to notice the sarcasm. "Exactly! And this body is so damn needy."

The other three merely smiled. There was nothing appropriate to add.

"So, should we call again? It has been a week," Willow suggested.

"No Red, Peaches is like that. Give him another day. He'll soon be so horny that he'll jump Blondie over here and damn the clause," Spike told them.

Willow grimaced. "I really don't want to hear 'horny' and 'Angel' in the same sentence ever again. I really don't know how I can face him after everything that we did."

"Why?" Anya was genuinely worried.

"She's afraid that she won't be able to stop laughing," Buffy guessed.

"I'm bored," Spike exclaimed as he took a bite from his pizza.

"We ordered three pizzas and you ate one all by yourself," Buffy exclaimed.

"And you don't actually need to eat food," Willow added.

"I like food. We did not have such things back when I was human," Spike almost pouted.

"I know the feeling," Anya said. "I still have trouble adjusting. Sometimes, before I wake up I think I'm still at home, lying on a mattress of hay. Not pretty."

"I know!" Willow exclaimed then.

The trio looked at her questioningly.

"A game of 'Anywhere but here'," Willow offered.

Spike cocked his head.

"Let's do it with a twist," Anya suggested.

"Twist?" Buffy demanded alarmed. "What twist?"

"Sexual fantasies," Anya announced.

"I'm in!" Spike was only too happy to comply.

Buffy shrugged. "Okay."

Willow was the most reluctant of them.

"Nothing leaves this room," Spike stressed. He really wanted the group as a whole. They were having a wonderful time. Anya was a great laugh, Buffy had turned out okay for a Slayer, and Willow…The girl was shy and he enjoyed seeing her squirm.

"Yeah, come on Will," Buffy prodded.

"Fine, I guess," Willow agreed.

Anya clapped her hands together with glee. "Who goes first?"

"You suggested the game, you start," Buffy told her.

Anya's face brightened. "Well…I'm in the veranda of a beautiful French cottage that has a wonderful view of vineyards."

"Good start," Willow was impressed.

"Sh, let her finish," Buffy shushed her.

"As I was saying," Anya threw them a glare. "I recline in a chaise longue, a glass of red wine in hand. I am wearing a knee-length, white dress and a matching hat. As I doze, the glass tips and before it can fall on my dress a man grabs it and sets it on the floor beside me. Soon he towers over me, wearing only a pair of dark brown trousers. As his body touches mine I begin to unbuckle his belt and I throw it on the floor. Soon his pants follow and his naked form is above me. As he begins kissing me, one of the workers from the vineyards appears on the veranda, carrying a sample of the new production. He gives one look at us and comes closer. He takes off his shirt and hat and leans near me, kissing my neck. I order him to lose the pants and he does. The first one tears my dress off me and attacks my pussy, the other worships my nipples. They are both hard and decide to take me. One comes from the front, the other from behind and they take me together. And this continues until dawn the next day."

"Wow," Willow said.

"It was detailed," Buffy nodded.

"I know, the cottage and everything," Anya nodded.

"That was one thing," Willow nodded.

"Nice visual," Spike told Anya.

"You never said who those guys were," Buffy pointed out.

"The Arabeli brothers," Anya responded. "They are demons that induce lust. Even a kiss with them can give you an orgasm."

"Interesting," Willow and Buffy said in unison.

"Now, my turn," Spike exclaimed.

"Nothing gross," Buffy warned.

He glared at her. "You want to hear my fantasy or not Slayer."

She promptly shut up.

"I'm in my room at a mansion I have at the countryside, back home in England," Spike began. "It's night and it is not raining."

He stressed the last bit, earning a smile from Willow.

"Are you naked?" Anya asked.

Spike faltered.

"Because if you are, you could demonstrate," Anya elaborated.

Spike cleared his throat roughly and glared at the former demon. "As I was saying, I was in my room, a glass of my favorite drink in hand. The balcony door to my room opens and a woman steps in."

"Who is it?" Willow asked.

"Bloody women! Will you ever let me get it done?"

"Sorry." Willow looked chastened.

"She's dressed in a dress in a deep red color, her dark eyes shining with mischief. She approaches the bed and lies down, beckoning me to her. I follow her to the bed. She leans on me and asks me to tie her up…"

Willow yelped.

"What is it now?" Spike demanded.

"It gets…kinky," Willow was flushed.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I won't use whips, or torture," he relented. "Back to my fantasy, if that's alright with you," he glared at Willow for good measure.

"I got her all tied up and she asks me to spank her."

Willow yelped.

"That's it, no more!" Spike cried out.

"Willow, you're such a spoilsport!" Anya cried out.

"Maybe that game was not such a good idea," Buffy muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Spike demanded.

"How about a demonstration?" Anya demanded.

The others were at a loss. Then it dawned on Spike.

"You want me to strip for you?"

"Oh, no," Willow blushed.

Buffy eyed Spike speculatively.

"Down to your underwear," Anya prodded.

"I don't wear any," Spike told her.

"This is not happening," muttered Willow.

"Strip poker?" Spike offered.

Willow looked ready to faint.

"Spike, stop teasing her," Buffy ordered.

"But it's so much fun!" the vampire said.

"I could…I mean…" Willow trailed off. "I'm in. For the poker." It was obvious that she had taken a lot of courage to agree to that. Buffy feared she might faint or pop a blood vessel, but Willow gave her a short reassuring smile.

"Yes!" Anya and Spike exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll get the cards," Buffy stood with a sigh.

"Your mother?" asked Willow.

"We have the house to ourselves," Buffy reassured as she sat back down with them.

Soon they were wrapped up in the game. Spike was the first to lose.

"At last, some action," Anya rubbed her hands expectantly.

Spike snorted as he shrugged out of his red shirt. Anya pouted.

"Round two," Buffy declared.

* * *

**Outside the house:**

Angel paced up and down the pavement, unable to decide whether to ring the bell or not. Giving up, he approached the window and his jaw dropped.

Inside, the house Buffy, Willow, Anya- if he remembered correctly- and Spike were half naked.

Actually, Anya still wore her skirt, though she was down to her bra, Willow was mostly dressed and Buffy…

Angel growled. His mate was in her underwear, her red, lacy underwear.

What sent him over the edge was the fact that Spike, who was only in his jeans, often sneaked glances to his mate.

"Dead boy, what brings you to our town," Xander taunted as he walked up the driveway.

He paused when he saw that Angel was in 'game face'. He then took a few steps back.

"Are you evil?" he asked suspiciously.

"Take a look," he barked.

Xander was curious when Angel pointed towards the house. Carefully, Xander approached the window. His reaction was similar.

"No! Put that skirt back on!" Xander yelled at his girlfriend, though she could not hear him.

Angel pulled the boy away from the window before he drew the attention of the Slayer and the vampire.

"Let me go, dead boy!"

"Don't test me!" warned Angel with a growl.

Xander relaxed a bit.

"I take it that you had no idea what is going on," Angel said.

"Not a clue. I just got out of work early."

"Not about the tape or anything else?"

"What tape?"

Angel sighed. It would take some time to explain.

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

Buffy shifted in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Willow looked up from her cards.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling…Never mind," she trailed off.

Spike shook his head and then smirked. "It's the Poof," he confirmed.

"Angel?" Willow asked.

"I thought it was him. I have an awareness of his presence." Buffy looked thoughtful.

"Really?" Spike was thoughtful.

Buffy nodded.

"Do you think he's here to spy on you?" Willow asked.

"Let's give him a show then," Anya decided.

She sounded giddy at the prospect and Buffy gulped. This could get ugly.

**Outside the house:**

Xander had gone pale as Angel told him part of the tape he was sent and after editing the context. He did not want the boy going ballistic at the moment.

"That's no good," the boy finally said.

Angel growled softly in agreement.

"Do you have a plan?" demanded Xander.

"Not really," the vampire replied.

"Great!" Xander snapped. "Can we at least stop them before they do it on the table?"

"Willow and Buffy are not into orgies," Angel stated absently and before he realized what that implied.

It took a second for Xander to realize who exactly was into that kind of thing.

"Oh god."

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

"No!" Willow objected. "No orgy!"

"Will, calm down!" Buffy ordered the girl. "Anya, why did you do that?"

"I like teasing her. I only have so many ways for satisfaction anymore and no sex tonight," the former demon was indignant.

"I really don't think you want to be in the premises with a pissed off Master Vampire, especially Angelus," Spike said thoughtfully.

"Angel," Buffy corrected with a glare.

Anya and Willow began getting dressed.

"What will you do?" Willow wanted to know.

"Move this to the bedroom," Buffy said as she gathered her clothes.

Spike stopped her. "Leave 'em. We're going for 'unbearable lust' here."

"He's right I remember that time in Vienna…" Anya began.

"No time!" Willow tugged her arm and led her to the door.

"Have fun!" Anya told them.

"But not too much," Willow warned as she shut the door behind her.

"Right," the blond pair said. They stared at the other for a bit.

"My ass is on the line here," Spike told her.

She glared at him a bit before turning around and heading for her room.

"Hey, Slayer, you're wearing a thong!" Spike called out.

Buffy gritted her teeth in embarrassment. "Don't push your luck, Spike," she warned.

They entered her bedroom and did not bother with lights.

"Now what?" Buffy said expectantly.

Spike looked awkwardly at her. "This is weird."

"Damn Anya and her ideas," muttered Buffy.

"Yeah well, too bloody late," Spike snapped. "Hop on the bed."

Buffy complied and Spike joined her.

"This is really weird," Buffy said once they were both skin against skin, mostly, on her bed.

"Should I lose the jeans?" Spike asked.

"If Angel gets angry would you like to be running around naked?" Buffy reasoned.

"Assuming he doesn't stake my ass," Spike said.

"I bet you'd like that," Buffy murmured.

Spike swatted her playfully and the chip, thankfully, was not activated.

"Smart mouth. You're right though; the jeans stay. You, however, must lose the bra."

"What?"

"Calm down, pet," Spike shushed her. "We'll get under the covers so that Peaches will think we're both naked."

"Good thinking, turn around."

"That bra reveals almost everything. I've been ogling you for at least an hour. I can probably tell your size by now."

That earned him a slap. "Fine, no need to break my jaw," he grumbled as he turned and waited for her to get under the sheets.

"Ready," Buffy called out.

Spike joined her and slipped under the covers, careful to avoid touching or looking at her breasts since his un-life depended on it.

"I have a stake under my pillow, nothing funny," she warned.

"So, jokes are out?"

"Spike!"

"Fine."

"Now what?"

"You're acting like a bloody virgin of the 1700's," he groused.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can you sense Angel?" she asked.

Spike smirked.

* * *

**Outside the house:**

Angel and Xander hid and watched as Willow and Anya exited the house.

"I really don't know why you complain so much," Anya was saying to Willow. "You made it perfectly clear that you would not mind being asked to take part in an orgy with me and Spike."

"What?" Xander squeaked inaudibly.

"That was in the tape," Angel whispered back.

Xander flushed.

"So, would you have preferred we were back in there?" Willow asked.

"You know I like threesomes. Also, I have never slept with a Slayer."

"Really? Never?" Willow wondered.

"All the previous Slayers were bulky and…manly." Anya grimaced. "Buffy looks fun though, and if her muscles are anything like Spike said…"

Xander had to grab hold of Angel to keep him from attacking.

"I still like wolves better," Willow stated.

Anya shook her head.

"Do you think that they will be fine alone?" Anya asked out of the blue.

"We are not going back. Leave them to it," Willow ordered.

The former vengeance demon pouted. "Please?" Anya tried.

"You just want to have an orgasm and Xander is not available," Willow accused her.

Xander blushed and avoided Angel's amused stare.

"I know about the role playing," the vampire admitted.

Xander groaned in embarrassment.

"They're leaving," Angel pointed out. He turned back to look at the house.

"I'll go alone," Xander told him. "You have bigger problems." He took off after the girls.

Angel ignored Xander and moved to the tree that led to Buffy's room, a smile on his face from memories of old times.

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

"I'm bored," Buffy whined.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I'm wounded," he said, trying to act offended. "None of the ladies ever said that to me pet."

"I'm serious. Hey, what was supposed to be your fantasy?" she asked.

"Well, a bit of spanking, maybe anal sex," he sounded thoughtful. "Ever had any?"

"Spanking? I had sex with Angelus," she reminded him.

"Then its 'yes' to both accounts," Spike deduced.

They were silent for a while.

"Your fantasy?" Spiked asked of her.

"Angel and Angelus in a small cottage by the beach," the Slayer responded easily.

"That says it all pet." A short pause. "Damn, I'm cramped."

"You have no blood circulation," Buffy reminded him.

"I have some circulation," he stressed.

"Apparently it doesn't reach your brain," she shot at him.

"He's climbing the tree," Spike announced.

"Alright, kiss me," Buffy said.

"Where?"

"You're joking, right? Spike, this is serious!"

"I want to know the places I won't get staked for touching," he clarified.

"Lips, neck collar bone," she told him.

"Right. Hey, do I pretend to touch your breasts?"

"Upon pain of death."

"Bossy chit. Fine, let's start. You have to rock in time with me."

"Why are you so hard?" she asked.

He gave her an incredulous look. "You are a hot female despite that little fault, being the Slayer and all, and I am a guy."

"Right," she reminded herself. "Quick he's at the window."

"Talk about performance anxiety," muttered Spike.

"Shut up and pretend to fuck me," she ordered.

* * *

**On the road:**

"Someone is following us," Anya told Willow.

The witch shuddered. "Demon?"

"Xander," Anya replied.

A wicked smile bloomed on their faces.

"Let's go back to the dorms," Willow whispered.

Anya nodded and they changed direction.

"We need a plan," Anya decided.

"We are not good with plans."

"How do you feel about lesbians?" Anya asked her.

Willow's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

At the look Anya gave her she gulped. "Of course you are," she sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Outside the house:**

Angel climbed the tree to Buffy's house without much strain. He looked into her bedroom and his demon came forth.

Buffy was fucking Spike.

His Mate was fucking his Childe.

It was a nightmare.

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

"Do you think we should be shouting anything?" Buffy asked Spike.

"What do you want to call me?"

"Without laughing?"

"First names then," Spike decided.

"My name is Buffy, not Fluffy, not Bunny, not Blondie."

Spike sighted. "Mine is William," he admitted softly.

"William," she repeated with doubt.

"What about my name?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

* * *

**Outside the house:**

"Buffy! So hot, pet."

Spike's voice drifted to Angel's ears and the vampire clutched one of the branches tightly as he closed his eyes.

A feminine voice followed.

"William! Harder!"

Not Spike, but William. Angel growled; his control over the demon was quickly slipping away. He willingly gave control over to his demon, Angelus.

* * *

**On the road:**

Anya pulled Willow closer as the duo reached the campus.

"Is this really necessary?" Willow asked.

"No," Anya said and Willow breathed.

"We should kiss," Anya added.

Willow was about to bolt but was held in place by the firm grip Anya had on her upper arm.

"Don't ruin the plan," Anya warned.

Willow nodded slowly. "Fine, but no liplock."

"We have to do something," Anya stressed.

"But…"

Anya, exasperated, turned around and locked lips with the red haired witch.

Xander halted abruptly at the sight. His jaw all but dropped to the floor. When his girlfriend and his best friend since elementary parted he released the breath he had been holding.

"This must be a dream," he muttered. "Yes, definitely. There's no other explanation. Then again, this is the Hellmouth and all."

Then the pair turned and walked towards the dorms.

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

"You're very warm," Spike told Buffy as they continued rocking back and forth.

"I have a pulse," she snapped.

"True. I miss Dru," he whined.

"Maybe you should have insisted more," Buffy offered.

"She left me for a chaos demon and then for a fungus demon," Spike reminded her.

"She really has no taste at all," Buffy whispered.

"No jokes about Harmony?"

"I went to high school with her," Buffy stated. "I more than sympathize with you. Should we yell again?"

"Why not," Spike whispered back.

"OH, S-WILLIAM!"

"YES SLAYER!"

"That was close," Buffy said.

"Should we come any time soon?" Spike asked.

"Are you always this fast?" Buffy teased.

"Wanna find out, pet?"

"You can't hurt me chip-boy," she smiled.

"Not fair."

"Deal with it. Also, you are cute when you pout."

"I'm evil!" he was indignant. "I, William the Bloody, part of the Quartet known as the Scourge of Europe, killer of two Slayers…"

"Oh, put a sock in it! Being evil doesn't exclude being cute," Buffy stated. "For the record, I thought Angelus was rather cute."

Spike gave her a strange look. "You are one fucked up Slayer."

"Thank you. Do you think Angel is still out there?"

"You know he is."

"Why hasn't he done anything yet?"

Spike smirked. "Up for the final blow, luv?"

"Huh?"

"Invite me to drink from you. Loudly."

"Wicked," Buffy admitted with a smile.

They counted together from three.

* * *

**Outside the house:**

Angel was barely holding back from entering her bedroom and confronting her about all this. He painfully remembered that he had left her to earn a chance for a normal life, in the sunshine, with children and picnics…

"OH, S-WILLIAM!"

"YES SLAYER!"

Angel swore.

'I'm going to kill that insolent, fuck. How he dares touch my mate? I will kill him, but only after days of torture. Yes, he deserves all the pain. First, he'll lose his limbs, then that stick he dares put inside my mate. MY MATE! Then some holy water…Or maybe I should first skin him? It will be painful and I haven't actually tortured anyone for a long time.'

He shrugged mentally.

'Maybe I should use that chainsaw that Angelus had no time to use with Giles.'

He was pulled out of his violent thoughts as Buffy's voice reached his ears.

"YES! LIKE THAT! PLEASE…PLEASE DRINK!"

That was the last straw.

He leapt from the tree to her window.

* * *

**Dorms:**

Anya tapped her foot as she waited for Willow to open the door to her room.

"Hurry!"

"We're in," Willow said as she led Anya inside.

Anya looked around the room once the lights were on. "Nice!"

"Thanks. Please don't kiss me again."

"Wasn't I good?" Anya sounded hurt.

"No, nothing like that!" Willow reassured her. "It was just…weird."

Anya nodded and approached the door. "He's here."

"How can you tell?"

"He's panting harder than a pack of dogs," Anya replied.

"Oh," was all Willow said.

"Come on," Anya said. She stood in front of the door and took a breath.

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"OH, WILLOW!"

Willow saw Anya's signal and walked closer to the door.

"YES, THE BUTTONS FIRST."

Anya gave her a look and Willow shrugged.

"FASTER! I'M HORNY!" Anya yelled.

Willow glared at her.

"YES, WILLOW. LIKE THAT!"

"OH, ANYA! YOU'RE SO GOOD WITH YOUR HANDS!"

Anya nodded appreciatively.

"YES BABE!" the former demon agreed.

"HARDER?" Willow continued.

Outside the door Xander choked.

'Willow and Anya?' his mind was in overload.

Sure, Anya made a fuss about spiking things up, suggested S&M, threesomes, but never mentioned seeing other people.

"This must be a nightmare." He began pacing. "Sure, girl on girl is hot, but not Willow on Anya!"

Some pacing students gave him weird looks but he ignored them.

Willow pulled two chairs by the door and the two girls sat opposite of each other.

"Think it's enough?" hoped Willow.

"No," Anya was firm.

"What, you think he's going to break the door?" Willow asked.

The girls shared a look.

"Let's find out!" Anya suggested.

Willow grunted.

"THAT'S IT! OH WILLOW! HARDER! I LOVE YOUR MOUTH!" Anya screamed.

Willow glared. Anya prodded her.

"SO GOOD! YOU ARE SO GOOD!" Willow yelled.

"Just good?" Anya demanded.

"OH ANYA! OH, LOVE! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"Better," Anya agreed. "You are quite vocal."

Willow smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you like to have a threesome with me and Xander or Spike or another male?" Anya offered.

"NO!" Willow exclaimed.

Anya was alarmed.

"NOT SO SLOW. SUCK HARDER!" Willow was quick to yell.

"YES WILLOW!" Anya yelled. "I'M COMING!"

"You're fast," Willow commented.

"You're pretty good," Anya told her.

"You really think so?" Willow asked.

Anya nodded. "Definitely!"

Xander was ready to cry.

'This is not happening!' he kept repeating.

He heard the usual sounds that signaled Anya was ready to come.

'No more!' he decided as he took a step back and got ready to break the door down.

"He's stopped pacing," Anya announced.

"Get back," Willow announced. She reached for the door handle and opened the door just as Xander was about to collide with the hard wood. The dark haired youth flew inside and landed on the floor with a thud.

Xander groaned and tried to sit up. His eyes were glazed as he saw the two females fully dressed and smirked down at him.

"Is the floor comfortable?" Willow asked.

"You were joking? But of course you were," he answered his own question as he stood on his feet. He was eyeing the females suspiciously.

Willow shrugged.

"Can we go have sex now?" Anya asked.

"I have a question first," Xander warned. "What's going on with Buffy and Spike?"

"Just go have sex with Anya. This story is complicated and she might actually jump me," Willow told him.

Xander stood fast and grabbed Anya.

"See you tomorrow!" he waved at Willow and run out of the room.

"Finally some privacy," Willow said once she was alone.

* * *

**Summer's Residence: **

The window to Buffy's room opened with a crash. Buffy and Spike stilled on the bed as Angel in 'game face' stood at the end of the bed.

"A-Angel?" Buffy asked.

Spike swallowed as luminous yellow eyes focused on him.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked the dark vampire.

"You! I should have staked you when I had the chance!" Angel growled at Spike.

"Angel?" Buffy tried again but he ignored her.

Angel kept growling at them.

"Son of a hellhound, bastard of a Fyaral demon! You have the nerve to touch her! I will torture you for days, years, centuries!" he kept muttering ways of torture and other possible insults of how Spike was created. He was so furious that it took him a while to realize something; there was no scent of sex in the air.

Spike noticed the moment Angel realized that the scent of sex was not in the air.

"…with p-What the…?"

"Finally!" Spike exclaimed.

He threw back the covers and revealed his dressed form.

"Wha-?" Angel was confused.

"I'll get dressed and leave right away," Spike stood and left the room, leaving Angel alone with a half naked Buffy.

The girl held her hands in front of her unbound breasts. She still wore the matching bottom.

"Nothing happened," she reassured him.

He ignored her words and with two strides he was leaning above her.

"Mine! My mate!" he growled.

With that he kissed her roughly, not minding whether or not his fangs were hurting her.

Buffy was oblivious to the pain as well. She arched her back and wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing herself closer to his body.

Angel released her in an equally rough manner. Buffy gasped.

"Wow! That was…Wow." Buffy was breathless.

Angel grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded. "I should punish you for making me suffer all this time."

His lips trailed her temple and she shivered.

"I should kill that childe of mine, painfully, slowly…" he continued.

Buffy grabbed the lapels of his coat and inched closer to him. "Are we going to talk about Spike?"

Another growl. "That tape…"

"It was Spike's idea to make you jealous. Also, we were bored and wanted to have some fun." She gave him a sly smile.

Angel kissed her again. When he pulled back this time he leaned on the bed, pulling her form over his body. Buffy felt the bulge on his lower body and swallowed. His face slowly returned to human form and Buffy knew he was calmer.

"When I saw you with him…To hear you call his name?" he demanded.

"We thought that being vocal was the best course of action," Buffy stated.

Angel snorted. "I was played."

"Yup!"

Angel remembered something else.

"You told them that you slept with Angelus," he scolded her.

Buffy shrugged. "You marked me as your Mate and yet you still left."

"Fair enough," Angel finally agreed. "What else do they know?"

"Let's see: blood play, bondage, certain positions, you and Spike, me and Angelus, you and me…"

"I get the picture," Angel cut her off. He grimaced. "Who else knows, besides Willow, Spike and Anya."

"Maybe Anya will tell Xander," said Buffy.

"I told him about the tape," Angel replied.

Buffy shrugged.

"And Cordelia saw part of that tape," Angel continued.

"Yeah, we gathered that much," Buffy told him. "Are we going to kiss now?"

Angel smiled and leaned down.

"All you have to do is ask me. No more sneaking around." He waved his finger at her.

She caught it and sucked it in her mouth making him growl.

She released the finger with a smile and stared at his now yellow eyes. In seconds she was on her back with the vampire pinning her on the bed.

She gasped in surprise. "Angel!"

"No need for words," he growled as he kissed her.

* * *

**Dorms:**

Willow was ready to go to bed when a knock came at her door.

"Anya, go away! I don't want to do a threesome!"

The tapping continued and she went to answer.

"Spike!"

"Hello Red! Can I come in?" Spike took a drag from his cigarette.

Willow made way for him. Once he was inside she shut the door and returned to her bed. The vampire went to Buffy's bed and sat down.

"Did everything go as planned?" Willow asked.

"Of course! The Poof got jealous, as expected, got all fangy, as expected, and they're probably going at it as we speak."

"Good for them," Willow mumbled sleepily.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You're tired, I'll go now."

Willow nodded, her eyes half closed.

Spike showed himself out.

* * *

**Angel Investigations:**

Cordelia bit the end of her pen nervously as the phone continued to ring.

"Are you sure about this?" Doyle asked.

"Angel has been gone for two days. That tape really shook him," Cordelia replied.

"Maybe he just went to that Buffy girl to talk," Doyle suggested though he did not sound convinced either.

Cordelia was about to answer when a male voice came from the other line.

"Giles? It's Cordelia. I need to talk to you. It's about Angel and Buffy."

* * *

_**End of Part Three**_

_**A/N:**_ I want to thank all of you who sent me their reviews. I hope you like this as well.

It is going to feature Giles, but Joyce as well as a few other people.

Any suggestions are more than welcome.

So far I have written something along the lines of the following extract:

**"**_**I really need your help to organize something," Spike confessed.**_

_**"Why should we help you?" Xander demanded.**_

_**"Actually, I was talking to Anya," Spike replied.**_

_**"Sure," the former demon said eagerly.**_

_**"But An, he could try something nasty," Xander protested.**_

_**"Who do we help this time?" Anya was eager.**_

_**"Red." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just Between Us Girls

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 3, Angel the series: Season 1

**Summary:** The cat is out of the bag and people want payback, while Spike has a new plan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the plot. They all belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update (It's been too long actually) but I had a huge writer's block on this story.

It will probably be the last part so… Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Four**

**Xander's Basement:**

Spike stood on the doorstep of Xander's home. The sun rays were currently facing the opposite direction and there was no way he would go up in flames.

The ignorant and rather drunk woman let him in as soon as he mentioned Xander's name.

'Do I look that bad when I'm sloshed? Nah,' he wondered as he passed the threshold and smelled his way to the basement.

He wanted to talk to Anya, even if the whelp had to be present for this.

"Put some clothes on!" he yelled when he was at the top of the stairs.

He heard cursing and rustling and he smirked.

"How is the land owner's daughter?" he asked as he came into view with Xander, who had just worn his underwear, and Anya, who held a sheet to her body.

"Tonight I was the naughty pirate wench," Anya replied to Xander's horror.

"Anya!" the man exclaimed.

"He already knows the worst there is to know," Anya said as she shrugged.

"Who let you in?" Xander demanded of Spike.

"Your mother," the vampire replied.

"It's day. Why are you here now?" Anya asked.

"I really need your help to organize something," Spike confessed.

"Why should we help you?" Xander demanded.

"Actually, I was talking to Anya," Spike replied. Xander glared at the vampire and then gasped when his girlfriend spoke up.

"Sure," the former demon said eagerly.

"But An, he could try something nasty," Xander protested.

The former vengeance demon ignored him. "Who do we help this time?" Anya was eager.

"Red."

* * *

**Summer's Residence: **

Buffy groaned as she woke up late in the day. Her body was oddly sore, a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She tried to touch one of the sore spots only to realize she could not move. Opening her eyes alarmed she took notice of a muscular but pale arm.

'Just naked Angel,' her mind responded and she closed her eyes.

For about a quarter of a second she was calm, but after that her eyes flew open in alarm.

"Angel!" she exclaimed.

The vampire was in deep sleep, too early in the day for him, but woke up none the less. His mind worked similar patterns to Buffy's and soon he was jerked fully awake and stared at the naked Slayer trapped under his side.

"Buffy," he whispered in disbelief, then louder, "Buffy?"

The blond was glaring up into his eyes and a frown marring her forehead.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "Tell me we did not have sex."

"We did not have sex, we just like sleeping nude, reeking of sex and-oh my God you're hard again," she said in a rush.

Angel felt the blood move to his groin at the mere thought of 'naked Buffy', much less the feel and scent of her, but the rest he knew had traveled to his face, giving him a healthy color that could pass for a blush on a vampire. He threw his head back into her pillow and groaned.

Buffy took a look at her room and suppressed a scream of frustration. Her favorite red thong lay on the floor in pieces, Angel's clothes were scattered all over her room, and his silk shirt looking like it had been torn by a tiger.

Angel caught her eye.

"We were a bit wild and," he hesitated, "I'm sorry if I got out of control." He finished the sentence in a rush.

Buffy concentrated on the nail marks across his torso and arms. She blushed and he noticed her neck held bite marks as well her shoulder, and if memory served him right, her body had a lot more.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hear what?" He was trying to focus anywhere but on his scent that covered her body.

Buffy was frowning. "Nothing, but I could swear…" She shook her head. "I'll just go have a shower."

She considered taking the sheet with her, but then again Angel knew her body very intimately. So she stood up and the sheet left her body, making Angel groan. He reached out and pulled her back to the bed, ignoring her yelp.

"Angel! I have to get up! Willow will probably be worried…"

"Forget about Willow," he growled. It had the desired effect and he smelled her arousal.

"You did this on purpose!" she accused.

"Yeah, well, I'm a horrible, horrible man," he said as he pinned her beneath him and kissed her.

Joyce was nervous as she unlocked the door, not seeing when she nearly knocked down the umbrella stand.

Giles got it just on time.

"Sorry," Joyce told him. "I'm just so nervous…"

"I know."

"How did you find out?"

"Some of Angel's associates," Giles replied.

He saw a car pull up and the familiar figure of Cordelia and a man he had to assume was Doyle.

"Buffy!"

The familiar voice penetrated the atmosphere dispelling every mood for sex and debauchery. The pair on the bed stilled and Buffy hid her face in Angel's chest to hide her embarrassment. Her sheets were covering them modestly but she really wished the earth would swallow her. Angel was tensed as well and he nervously caressed her back under the covers.

"Giles? Mom?" she uttered.

Giles was furious. The blood had rushed to his face and he was a step away from bursting a blood vessel.

Joyce was angry. Her eyes were glaring at the man who had touched her little girl, again. As it was she could only hope she was not too late to salvage the situation.

"Angel?" Joyce demanded.

The vampire tensed further.

"Mom, we have a slight case of nudity here," Buffy stressed.

"Five minutes." Her mother glared at her and left the room with Giles right behind her.

Once the pair was left alone Buffy tried to pull away from Angel.

Again he did not let her, but he allowed her some space to pull back.

"My Watcher caught us in bed!" Buffy was now glaring at her lover.

"And your mother," he reminded her.

She burrowed her head into his chest. "We are doomed," she whispered.

"Actually, I am." She looked up. "Your mother knows about my little sunny problem, she could easily open the curtains," he told Buffy.

"Why-Are you afraid of my mother?" He shifted uncomfortably and she laughed. "The great Angelus scared of a Slayer's mother!"

"You don't have axes lying around do you? Cause Spike said she's awfully handy with them."

He was sounding so serious that she began laughing again.

"It's not funny!"

"You poor vampy," Buffy mocked.

He pouted and she pounced on him.

* * *

**Xander's Basement:**

The trio had formulated a plan, much to Xander's horrified fascination.

"You scare me," he told both Anya and Spike.

"Demons," the duo reminded him.

"What about Willow's opinion?" Xander tried.

"We are doing it for the little witch," Spike told him.

"Could have fooled me," Xander muttered.

"Ignore him," Anya told Spike, "The plan is amazing!"

"We'd better get started then." Spike rubbed his hands together.

Xander swallowed and tried once again. "Are chains a necessity?"

"Yes!"

* * *

**Summer's Residence:**

Angel came down the stairs, Buffy hiding behind him.

They immediately went to the kitchen, were her mother and Watcher waited.

The vampire did not think it was a good idea; too many knives were lurking in that room.

Buffy just hoped they had had a drink to cool off. Or ten.

Once the lovers entered the room they felt a chill.

'It was warmer in Moscow during winter,' Angel thought absently.

Joyce Summers immediately rushed to her daughter and pulled her with her and away from Angel.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here mom?" Buffy asked.

"What's Angel doing here?" Joyce demanded.

"I decided I could offer her what she needed most," Angel told Joyce in the same tone.

The rest felt that they had missed something, but Buffy quickly realized what that was. She looked at her mother indignantly.

"You told him to leave?" she demanded.

"A lot of good that did," Joyce muttered.

"Are you evil?" Giles demanded.

Angel had waited for that particular question. "No," he replied automatically.

"I'm vouching for him," Buffy said when Giles was in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. What I want is this…man, out of my house and far away from my little girl," Joyce held her ground.

"I'm not leaving her again," Angel told her.

"I'm her mother and I forbid it!"

"She's my mate!" Angel's voice rose.

"Not if I pull the curtains open."

"Mom!"

A breathless Cordelia and Doyle came running. They paused abruptly in front of Angel.

"Is he evil?" Cordelia asked.

Her boss rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not."

"What if he gives you something?" Joyce blurted out.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent answer Buffy could give her.

The rest were looking equally lost.

"He is centuries older and sexually hyperactive. What if he gives you any STDs?" Joyce asked her.

The rest were a bit mortified.

"Mom, I really don't think we should discuss this here."

"I'm perfectly healthy," said Angel. He was sounding offended.

"You are dead." Joyce told him.

"But healthy," Doyle added.

Joyce glared at him.

"I have no sexual diseases!" Angel insisted.

"How are you sure?" Joyce countered. She turned to her daughter. "Did you use protection?"

"Mother!"

"Joyce, this is real-" Giles started but the woman was on a roll.

She started berating her daughter of the importance of a condom while the vampire tried to cut in.

Then a thought struck Giles. "Did you-?" He stopped, unwilling to articulate it.

"I think he's having a stroke," Cordelia commented.

"No, he just thought of something," Buffy told her.

"See? I've been away too long," the brunette told Doyle.

Giles took off his glasses and started polishing.

"Oh, oh," Buffy muttered, burying her head in Angel's chest.

"Is there any chance for Buffy to be turned?" the Watcher pinned his gaze on Angel.

"I did not drink his blood," Buffy told Giles.

"I would never offer it," Angel added.

Doyle saw the watcher squirm and seemed to get the general idea of where the discussion was turning. He also racked his brain to think of the ways a person could be turned but knew only one. Then there was that rumor…

"We need to go," Doyle said shakily.

"Huh? Why?" Cordelia demanded.

"I need a drink," Doyle told her, ignoring the others.

"It's too early," Cordelia reprimanded.

"If I tell you you'll buy me the two first rounds," Doyle told her.

She seemed a bit disturbed but then remembered how they got to this situation in the first place.

"We'll wait in the car," she decided.

* * *

**Somewhere:**

Xander coughed hard, making Spike snort at his reaction.

"What? I can barely see for all this smoke," Xander snapped.

"I told you not to nag," Anya reminded him. "Or I'll really sleep with Willow."

Xander swallowed and nodded.

"I see the band," Spike announced.

"I see Oz," Xander added.

"Good. Who is he?" Anya asked, having seen little of the werewolf while in the group.

"The one with the red hair," Xander pointed.

Anya determinedly made her way to the stoic man.

"Are you Oz?" she asked. "The one who cheated on Willow, who is Buffy's friend, then broke up with the witch and left without a word, thus breaking her vulnerable heart into millions of pieces, like a male pig, making her mope around for days, causing havoc and then earning my job from my former boss?"

Spike and Xander stood and watched the former demoness rant. Many turned to look.

On his part Oz blinked. "I think you are talking about my Willow."

"Of course I am! I sleep with Xander. You must remember him. He is the one with the syphilis," Anya told him with a smile. "Although he has it no longer, which is not such a bad thing. Now we can have sex whenever we want. But not the ice cream van because it has very little privacy and I think ten- year-olds' are a bit voyeuristic. Where's the world going?"

"Okay," Oz told her, unsure how to respond.

Xander groaned. "She didn't just say that in front of so many people."

"She did," Spike said with a smirk.

"So, you're Anya," Oz told.

"Yes. Spike and Xander are over there."

Oz turned and nodded. "And the reason you are here is…"

"We want you to go back to Willow so she can stop moping and causing chaos since her balance is off. Last time she got Giles blind and Spike was marrying Buffy and Xander was a demon magnet. So, either you come willingly or we take you with us by force. We even brought chains, which of course you can keep after your reconciliation with her."

Oz actually blushed at that.

"So, what's your answer?" Anya demanded.

* * *

**Summer's Residence: **

"He killed my daughter?" Joyce demanded.

"I'm still human," Buffy protested. "How could I be turned?"

Giles flushed. "I…Um…That is to say…" He coughed in discomfort. "Well, um…Bodily f-fluids."

Buffy turned bright red and Angel actually groaned.

Joyce looked at a loss.

"Myth," Angel managed to say.

"Can we not have this discussion again?" Buffy asked.

"Fine by me," Angel and Giles muttered at the same time.

"Not by me though," Joyce cut in. "Buffy, this will ruin your life. You are still young. He's…"

"Two hundred and forty years older than me?" Buffy finished for her.

Joyce's eyes widened. She turned to Giles. "You said a century!"

"What's one and a half more?" Buffy said with a shrug.

There was a little noise as the kitchen door opened and Willow came in.

She took one look at the scene and blinked. "Oh, good morning everyone."

There was a "Morning Wills" from Buffy and a simple "Willow" from the rest.

"Everything alright?" she asked eyeing Angel.

Buffy smiled and nodded.

"Why are you here?" Giles asked her.

"Xander called and told me to come," the Wicca in training replied.

"What about our problem?" Joyce cut in.

"Joyce, I love your daughter and I will not go away. Never again. I will make her happy," Angel told her.

"I love him too, mom," Buffy said, making puppy eyes at her mother.

Just like that Giles knew the argument was not won by Joyce.

"Hurt her and I'm buying an axe," Joyce told Angel.

He nodded before being kissed by an excited Buffy.

"And we should look into the reason you have your soul," Giles added. "Though a bit later."

The happy pair agreed with a nod.

"Willow!" Xander barged in from where the red head had entered. "Hey, everyone!"

"Xander, what was the rush?" Willow asked.

Spike came running, a smoking blanket covering him. Once inside he slumped into a chair.

"Never again," he muttered.

"Where were you?" Buffy asked. She tried to ignore the hand tightening around her waist.

"Anya and peroxide here had a plan," Xander told her.

"About what?" Willow asked.

"You," said Oz.

He and Anya entered the kitchen.

"At least only my mother and Giles were part of the wakeup call," Buffy whispered so that only Angel could hear her, not Oz or Spike.

Her lover nodded in agreement.

"Oz," Willow gasped. "Wha-?"

"Anya. She knocked some sense into me," he told her.

"Add black mailed and embarrassed," Spike said with a smirk.

Xander flushed.

Oz stepped closer to Willow. "We have to talk, don't we?"

She nodded. Then she turned to Anya, her new…friend?

"Thank you."

"No problem. I did it 'cause last night we had so much fun. And if you ever want to participate in a threesome, give me a call. Just don't tell Xander."

"An!" her boyfriend exclaimed.

"Last night?" Giles asked.

He and Joyce looked red in embarrassment.

"Anya kissed Willow!" Spike offered.

"I did not want to relive that," Xander protested.

"Go Willow," Buffy said.

"Okay," Oz muttered.

"I'll explain later," Willow promised him.

He nodded and smiled softly only for her.

"Do you smell that?" the werewolf asked suddenly.

"What?" Xander wondered. "I don't smell anything."

"Angel had sex with the Slayer," Spike informed Oz. "The house reeks of it."

"WHAT!" Xander exclaimed.

"Go Buffy!" Anya said excitedly. 'Details later,' she mouthed.

Buffy and Angel flushed. But the slayer only caught the silent message and nodded anyway. Anya beamed.

"Is this a good thing?" Oz asked no one in particular.

"NO!" Xander yelled. "What's the matter with you people? Will you invite angelus for morning tea too?"

"He's not Angelus," Giles calmly replied.

"Yes he is! Buffy plus Angel plus sex means Angelus, aka apocalypse," Xander shouted. He pointed at Angel. "He's evil."

Spike rolled his eyes while Buffy groaned.

However, the dark haired vampire was affronted.

"I'm not evil!" Angel exclaimed. "This is the third time today." He turned to Buffy. "Do I look evil? Is there a sign I should put on my forehead? Just because one time I turned into an insane and possessive mass murdering vampire with a bloodlust does not mean that I'm evil. Now."

There was an awkward silence after his outburst.

"Stoic guy has a point," Oz observed.

Giles shook his head. "All this has given me a headache."

"I heard my favorite word," an Irish lilted voice said from the door.

Doyle and Cordelia had returned.

"Somebody got lucky," Spike leered.

They ignored him.

"I have just the remedy," Doyle told the Watcher. He handed him his own bottle of Irish malt.

"You're a life saver," Giles told him.

"You know," Ani observed. "Now that we are all here we could all do something together?"

"I'm in, pet." Spike smirked. "But I don't know how many would fancy an orgy."

"Spike!" was shouted in outrage by many different people.

"Sheesh! Can't you take a joke?" Spike muttered sulkily.

"Well, it is sunny," Angel whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Wanna go upstairs?" the Slayer asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

When they left all saw them but no one said anything.

"I'll buy you coffee," Giles told Joyce.

"Bring that bottle with you," she told him.

"The dorms are free," Willow said to Oz.

He smiled gently at her.

"I know a place to shop," Cordelia told Doyle and turned on her heel.

"Oi! Wait up!" the half-demon called out as he run after her.

"Now it's just us three," Anya said with a smile.

"Spike won't mind if we leave," Xander said quickly as the first noises started coming from upstairs.

"He does," Spike said.

"You can come with us," Anya told the demon.

"No he can't."

"Xander, you have to learn to share," his girlfriend told him.

"Not with him!"

"Please?" Anya asked.

"No!" Xander glared.

"We could play a game to determine the outcome," Spike suggested.

"Like what?" Xander asked.

"Poker?" Spike suggested.

"No."

"Just for the game then?" the vampire suggested.

"Or money," Xander said.

"Sure, I need to buy cigarettes," Spike told him.

The young man snorted. "My place then," Xander offered.

"Will you take your top clothes off?" the female former demon asked.

"Anya!"

* * *

…The End…


End file.
